particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rechtenburg
Rechtenburg is the national capital of Mordusia and is located in the region of Brasten. It houses all the major Mordusian government offices, the Imperial Diet, and Mordus Castle (the Mordusian Imperial Palace). The Rechtenburg Metropolitan Area encompasses over 50 million people and is one of the largest metro areas in Mordusia. The city is located in the central part of Brasten. The city has a mix of modern and classical architecture. The "New City" is located on the south side of the Boudigau River and can be distinguished by its modern architecture and many high-rise apartments and offices. The "Old City", on the north side of the Boudigau River, is where all the Mordusian government offices are. The architecture of the "Old City" is best described as Baroque. History Founding & Early Growth Rechtenburg was founded around 1000 A.D. by merchants trying to squeeze money off of military units stationed at Mordus Castle. The city was filled with brothels and other places for soldiers to waste their money. However, as the Castle grew in prominence so did Rechtenburg. By 1200 the town had grown to a small city and was becoming the home of the independent Talasor government. Many wealth aristocrats flooded the city. This led to the establishment of many theatres and art patronage. Renaissance Around the turn of the 14th century Rechtenburg became the home of the renaissance in Mordusia. The city became a center of learning and culture. Sammerson University, the University of Rechtenburg (now the University of Talasor - Rechtenburg), and many other small colleges started to grow rapidly. The Rechtenburg Conservatory was founded as well. Around the beginning of the 1600s the city was one of the world's major cultural and educational centers. Around this same time the city's architecture began to change. The baroque style now common in the "Old City" began to be built. As a way to speed up the "beautification" of the city, the Mayor, Sir John Fenston, ordered the streets and buildings cleared. This left many of the city's poor without homes, they moved across the Boudigau River to what is now the "New City" while the "Old City" was rebuilt. By 1700 all the buildings currently in the "Old City" were complete except for the Imperial Diet (then the Talasor Assembly), which would be completed in 1713. Industrial Growth As the 18th century drew on, industry was brought to Rechtenburg. The "New City" became the home of everything modern. New factories sprung up almost daily. The city began to grow at an unprecedented rate. By 1800 the city had over 1.4 million residents making it the largest city in Mordusia. Following the Talasor Revolt of 1869, the city was thrown into chaos. The next few years would see the establishment of a right-wing republic in Talasor. Capital Status Following the defeat of the Talasor Revolt by monarchist northern forces, a right-wing republic was established in Talasor. The republic chose Rechtenburg as its capital and the Old City's role as a government center became cemented. The leaders of the new republic saw economic growth as the only way to stabilize Talasor. Many tax incentives and deregulation led to the establishment of many offices, banks, and financial services in the developing "New City". Skyscrapers began to dot the skyline of the "New City" and by 1940 the "New City" was home to more skyscrapers than any other city in Mordusia. As the 20th century continued talk of a united Mordusia began to be heard but no action was taken. Finally in 2041 the first United Repubic of Mordusia was founded with Rechtenburg as its capital. In the unification conflicts of the next 5 years Mordusia would reach its current size and a Constitutional Convention was called to meet in Rechtenburg. In the Imperial Diet the new constitution of the Unified Mordusia was finalized and ratified, again with Rechtenburg remaining the capital. Through the centuries Rechtenburg has continued to grow. It is a leading financial center in Rechtenburg and home to the nation's major stock exchange (Rechtenburg Stock Exchange or RSE). It has also continued its medieval tradition of being a center of culture and learning. Many major universities are located in Rechtenburg. The city also boasts the highest number of theatres and art galleries in the nation. Government and politics Districts Rechtenburg is made up of several districts assigned primarily by former Mayor Amelie Walker and the Modursian Tourism Agency, a division of the Department of Environment and Tourism. The districts are: New District, Financial District, Residential District, Museum District, Old City, Government District, Old Theater District and the Palace District. The New City District, sometimes just called the "New City" is a downtown area that has developed over the past several decades and is largely home to the youngest component of young professionals throughout the city. A vibrant nightlife, high-rise apartments and numerous restaurants and bars are a huge attraction for tourist and visitors to Rechtenburg. The Financial District is close nearby the New City, it houses many important financial buildings, major Mordusian and international corporations as well as others. The Mordusian Federal Bank, housed in the former Mordusian Imperial Bank building, is located in the Financial District. In December, 4637 the Rechtenburg Stock Exchange centralized all their offices and trading center in the Financial District. The Museum District is north of the New City and is the site of the Mordusian National Art Museum and the Mordusian Natural History Museum. It also contains the Mordusian National Library and the Mordusian National Archives. To the east of the Museum District is the Old Theater District which houses several playhouses and large theaters, including Mordusian National Theater. The Government District is located in the center of Rechtenburg and contains most major buildings of the Mordusian government including the Federal Parliament of Mordusia building, where the Federal Parliament sits. Immediately to the east of the Government District is the Palace District which contains Mordus Castle, the former residence of the King of Mordusia and the Governor-General. The Residential District rings the city and is home to a majority of Rechtenburg's population. Demographics and culture Theatres Rechtenburg is the home of Mordusian Theatre. The "Old City" has a number of theatres that present operatic or symphonic presentations The most notable of these classic theatres is the Mordusian National Theatre located a few blocks from the Imperial Palace. On the other hand, the "New City" houses many modern theatres that present all kinds of shows imaginable. One of the more famous contemporary theatres is the Rechtenburg Repertory Theatre. Museums Many museums are located in Rechtenburg. The Mordusian National Art Museum located in the "Old City" is the premier collection of art in Mordusia. The Mordusian Natural History Museum also attracts many visitors from across the world. The Mordusian Imperial Museum located in the "Old City" houses many artifacts entrusted to the Emperor of Mordusia. The Mordusian Crown Jewels and Mordusian Unification Treaty are also held at the Mordusian Imperial Museum. Economy The city of Rechtenburg has developed a strong business sector. The city's Financial District houses many major Mordusian corporations and firms that deal with the Mordusian government. Rechtenburg has one of the lowest unemployment rates in the nation and has been a source of national financial stability. Education Many higher education institutions are located in Rechtenburg. *Rechtenburg Institute of Public Policy *University of Talasor - Rechtenburg *National Technology Institute *Sammerson University *Olderman Business College *Rechtenburg Institute of Art *Rechtenburg Conservatory of Music and Dance Category:Cities of Mordusia Category:Capitol districts, cities and territories